Finlandia (käännös)
by Syvamiete
Summary: Poika metsässä, 'vaimo', Venäjän alamainen, itsenäinen valtio. Suomen tarina alusta tähän päivään. Käännös englanninkielisestä tarinastani.


**Hei! Tämä on ei niin-suora-käännös samannimisestä englanninkielisestä tarinastani. Päätin ruveta kääntämään sitä pääosin sen vuoksi, että huomasin kauhukseni, etten osaa enää kirjoittaa suoraan suomeksi, aina meinaa väliin puskea englantia. Joten pelastaakseni suomen kielen taitoni olen tähän hommaan ryhtynyt.**

**Ja sitten muutama juttu tarinasta: juoni perustuu oikeaan Suomen historiaan, vaikka otankin taiteellisia vapauksia sen suhteen. Kaikki tietoni perustuvat pääosin siihen, mitä muistan koulusta ja löydän netistä (Wikipedia, opiskelijan paras ystävä), joten koittakaa kestää jos tekstissä on joitain epäjohdonmukaisuuksia. Luokitus on M tulevien lukujen varalta. Tunnen itseni kirjoittajana ja historia ei ole aina kaikkein hempein aihe kirjoittaa. Ja sitten tästä luvusta: se sijoittuu rautakaudelle, jolloin kaikki Pohjoismaat olivat vielä pieniä (tosin Islanti tulee mukaan kuvioihin vasta ensi luvussa).**

**En omista mitään muuta kuin tarinan juonen, kunnia kaikesta muusta menee Himaruya Hidekaz'lle. En myöskään omista kuvaa, kunnia siitäkin oikealle tekijälle, kuka sitten oletkin.**

* * *

Tuuli oli vihdoinkin kääntynyt etelään. Taivas oli tasaisen kirkkaansininen, ja aurinko oli alkanut vihdoinkin lämmittää, vaikkei ollutkaan vielä lopullisesti kukistanut routaa, joka palasi itsepintaisesti joka yö takaisin. Ruotsi katseli merenselälle taivaanrannassa näkyviä saaria. Harmaa jää kyllä näytti paksulta, mutta todellisuudessa se ei kestäisi edes yhtä miestä. Tanska oli demonstroinut asia pari päivää sitten, kun Norja oli yllyttänyt häntä menemään seisomaan jäälle.

Äänekkäät törähdykset täyttivät ilman. Kurkiaura lensi hänen ylitseen sisämaahan päin. Hän antoi katseensa seurata niitä kunnes ne katosivat puiden latvojen taakse.

Hiljalleen äänet vaimenivat, ja hiljaisuus palasi rannalle. Ruotsi kumartui noukkimaan varusteensa. Hänen täytyi päästä kauemmas rannikosta ennen pimeäntuloa tai jäinen merituuli tekisi nukkumisesta poikkeuksellisen epämukavaa. Hän oli heittämässä reppua selkäänsä, kun hän äkkiä pysähtyi. Pensaikossa oli jotain. Sen oksat huojahtelivat selvästi muustakin kuin tuulesta. Yksi niistä liikahti hieman enemmän, ja yllätyksekseen Ruotsi huomasi tuijottavansa suoraan kirkkaan violetteihin silmiin. Ne laajenivat kauhusta, kun niiden omistaja tajusi, että hänet oli huomattu. Ruotsi saattoi kuulla terävän henkäyksen. Silmät rävähtivät kerran, ja ennen kuin hän ehti edes harkita liikahtamista, pensaikko vavahti, ja ne olivat poissa. Kahina kertoi, että silmien omistaja pakeni nopeasti sisämaan suuntaan. Pian sekin ääni vaimeni jättäen Ruotsin yksin hiljaiselle rannalle.

* * *

Sen päivän jälkeen hän koki useita samankaltaisia kohtaamisia. Melkein joka kerta kun Ruotsi päätyi retkillään merenlahden toiselle puolelle, hän saattoi tuntea jonkun tarkkailevan häntä. Useimmiten hän ei huomannut ketään, mutta joskus ollessaan onnekas hänen onnistui nähdä vilahdus violeteista silmistä tai vaaleista hiuksista.

Tämänkertaisella retkellään hän oli uskaltautunut pitemmälle kuin koskaan aikaisemmin. Hän pysähtyi lepäämään pienen metsäjärven rannalle. Hänen hartioitaan kivisti koko aamun jatkuneesta varusteiden kannosta. Helpotuksesta hengähtäen hän rojautti ne sammalikkoon ja istui nojaamaan läheiseen männynrunkoon. Hän oli lähtenyt liikkeelle aamunkoitteessa, mikä näin pohjoisessa ja tähän aikaan vuodesta tarkoitti _todella_ aikaisin. Väsymys alkoi hiljalleen hiipiä ylös hänen raajojaan. Metsä hänen ympärillään oli rauhallinen, vain muutama lintu lauloi ja kaksi oravaa tappeli läheisessä kuusikossa. Hän sulki silmänsä ja lepuutti päätään runkoa vasten, vaikka saisikin todennäköisesti pihkaa hiuksiinsa. Hitaasti uni alkoi ottaa vallan.

Yhtäkkiä kaikki hänen aistinsa terävöityivät. Tunne oli palannut. Hän ei ollut yksin metsässä.

Hän ei avannut silmiään vaan kuunteli tarkasti ympäristöään. Hetkeen ei kuulunut mitään erikoista. Mutta sitten hän saattoi erottaa jonkun rapistelevan hänen oikealla puolellaan. Sitten oli jälleen hiljaista. Hän istui liikkumatta ja pinnisti kuuloaan erottaen jälleen vaimean kahinan. Se ilmestyi ja katosi epäsäännöllisin väliajoin, aivan kuin sen aiheuttaja olisi pysähdellyt jatkuvasti.

Tätä jatkui jonkin aikaa, kunnes ääni oli vain muutaman metrin päässä, jolloin se katosi kokonaan. Riippumattomatta siitä, kuinka kovaa hän yritti, hän ei kuullut mitään. Lopulta hän päätti katsoa, silläkin uhalla että säikyttäisi toisen pois.

Hän avasi hitaasti silmänsä. Aivan hänen edessään seisoi pieni poika. He tuijottivat toisiaan, eikä kumpikaan uskaltanut liikahtaakaan. Poika oli ehdottomasti sama, jonka hän oli nähnyt aiemminkin. Hänellä oli lyhyt vaalea tukka ja suuret, selvästi violetinväriset silmät. Hän näytti paljon Ruotsia nuoremmalta, ehkä 4- tai 5-vuotias, ja hänellä oli vaalea tunika ja siniset housut sekä jousi ja viini selässään.

Tuntui kuin aika olisi pysähtynyt: he pysyivät paikoillaan tarkkaillen toisiaan, vaikka metsä heidän ympärillään jatkoi normaalia elämäänsä. Lopulta Ruotsi oli se, joka rikkoi lumouksen. Hän alkoi liikuttaa kättä hitaasti sivulleen noustakseen sen avulla pystyyn. Kun poika kuitenkin huomasi, mitä hän oli tekemässä, hän päästi pienen kirahduksen ja syöksähti läheiseen pensaikkoon.

"Odota! Älä mene!" Ruotsi huusi hänen peräänsä, mutta liian myöhään. Poika oli jo kadonnut.

Hän rojahti takaisin mättäälle kiroten kärsimättömyyttään. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, ettei ollut lopullisesti säikyttänyt poikaa pois.

* * *

"Mitä se on?"

Ruotsi irrotti katseensa miekasta, jota oli ollut teroittamassa ja katsoi kysyvästi edessään seisovaan norjalaiseen.

"Mitä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi jatkaen työtään.

"Olet vatvonut jotain viimeisestä matkastasi saakka. Mitä se on?"

Ruotsi juoksutti sormeaan terällä tarkistaen sen terävyyden. Hän ei ollut maininnut poikaa kenellekään. Ei hänellä mitään varsinaista syytä ollut olla kertomatta, mutta hän halusi tutustua poikaan paremmin ennen kuin jakaisi hänet maailman kanssa. Mutta jos oli yksikään henkilö, johon hän saattoi luottaa tämänkaltaisessa asiassa, se oli Norja. Hänellä ei ollut mitään menetettävää.

"On eräs poika," hän aloitti ja jäi odottamaan Norjan reaktiota, mutta kun tämä ei vastannut mitään, hän jatkoi.

"Joskus kun olen metsässä, hän tarkkailee minua."

"Oletko varma ettei hän ole joku paikallisista ihmisistä?"

"Sitä on jatkunut aivan liian kauan. Siitä on 17 vuotta, kun näin hänet ensimmäisen kerran, eikä hän ole muuttunut ollenkaan. Hänessä on jotain…"

Norja oli hetken hiljaa sulatellen kuulemaansa ja pohtien vaihtoehtoja. "Onko hän koskaan puhunut sinulle?"

"Ei."

"Oletko nähnyt hänet kaikkialla minne menetkin vai vain jossain tietyssä paikassa?"

"Vain merenlahden toisella puolella."

Norja oli jälleen hetken hiljaa enne kuin kertoi arvauksensa. "Hän saattaa olla Landvættir."

Ruotsi kohotti hänelle kulmiaan.

"Ne ovat luonnonhenkiä. Ne suojelevat asuinpaikkaansa ja edistävät sen kukoistusta. Vaikuttaa siltä, että tämä sinun henkesi on asettunut lahden takaiselle alueelle." Hän katsoi Ruotsia silmiin. "Ei luultavasti hyödytä yrittää puhua hänelle. Hän vain haluaa varmistaa, että kunnioitat hänen kotiaan."

Ruotsi katsoi, kuinka Norja sulki oven perässään jättäen hänet yksin liiteriin. Hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, kuinka hän oli tiennyt hänen yrityksistään. Järvellä tapahtuneen jälkeen hän ei ollut enää nähnyt poikaa, mutta tarkkailluksi tulemisen tunne säilyi, joten hän alkoi puhua tietäen, että toinen oli kuulemassa. Hän ei ollut saanut minkäänlaista vastausta, mutta jatkoi silti siinä toivossa, että saisi houkuteltua pojan esille. Mutta jos Norja oli oikeassa ja poika oli luonnonhenki, heillä ei koskaan tulisi olemaankaan kunnollista keskustelua. Henget olivat poikkeuksellisen ujoja, ja oli vain harvoja tarinoita, että ne olisivat puhuneet kenellekään. Näytti siltä, että hänen täytyi vain tyytyä ihailemaan häntä kaukaa.

Taivas oli muuttumassa tummansiniseksi. Kipinät räsähtelivät, kun liekit nuolivat pihkaisia puita, leijaillen tummuvia puunlatvoja kohti.

"No, ei tämä nyt niin kamalaa ole. Mutta ei täällä kyllä ole mitään mitä ei meillä kotonakin." Tanska venytteli ja kohensi pakkausta selkänsä takana.

"Koillisessa pitäisi olla jonkinlainen järvialue, eikö niin?" Norja kysyi vilkaisten nuotion toisella puolella olevaa Ruotsia. Vastaukseksi hän sai vain myöntävän murahduksen.

"Näh, en ole koskaan liiemmin välittänyt kalastamisesta."

"He istuivat hetken hiljaisuudessa katsellen tuleen. Lopulta Tanska kyllästyi ja rikkoi tunnelman. "Luoja, että on nälkä," hän puuskahti ja kääntyi tonkimaan pakkaustaan. "Haluaako kuka-"

Ruotsi ja Norja kumpikin kohottivat katseensa nähdäkseen, miksi hän oli lopettanut kesken lauseen. He kuulivat vaimean tömähdyksen ja rapinaa, mutta hänen selkänsä oli heihin päin eikä tuli luonut tarpeeksi valoa, että he pystyisivät erottamaan, mitä hän oli tekemässä. Äkisti äänekäs huuto halkoi ilmaa ja melkein hukutti tanskalaisen kiroilun: "Päästä minut! Mitä helvettiä luulet tekeväsi? Päästä irti!" Selvästi ponnistellen Tanskan onnistui kääntyä ja raahata jotain nuotion valopiiriin. Ruotsi jäykistyi tunnistaen vaalean tukan.

Norja huomasi hänen reaktionsa, katsahti pieneen poikaan, joka kiemurteli kiihkeästi Tanskan otteessa huutaen paljon kovempaa kuin hänen kokoiseltaan olisi olettanut, ja laski nopeasti yhteen yksi plus yksi. "Onko tuo se poika, jonka olet nähnyt?"

Ruotsi nyökkäsi kykenemättä irrottamaan katsettaan pojasta, joka yritti nyt potkaista Tanskaa.

"Voisitteko te kaksi lakata rupattelemasta ja auttaa minua tämän kakaran kanssa?"

"Ihan hyvinhän sinä näytät pärjäävän."

Tanska mulkaisi Norjaa ja oli aikeissa tiuskaista jotain, kun pojan onnistui survaista kantapäänsä hänen reiteensä. Hän murahti, kietoi jalkansa tämän ympärille ja pisti käden tämän suun eteen keskeyttääkseen raivokkaan vuodatuksen. "Tämä pikkuvaras oli penkomassa minun- Auts! Dit svin! Se puri minua!"

Hyödyntäen Tanskan järkytystä pojan onnistui kiemurrella itsensä vapaaksi. Hän kompuroi jaloilleen ja pinkaisi juoksuun, mutta oli rytäkässä unohtanut kaksi muuta nuotion ympärillä. Ennen kuin hän ehti tajuta virhettään, Norja taklasi hänet maahan. Tämä kirvoitti uuden litanian käsittämättömiä sanoja, joiden sävy kuitenkin teki niiden merkityksen melko selväksi.

Ruotsi pystyi vain tuijottamaan. Oliko tämä todellakin se sama söpö ja ujo poika, jonka hän oli nähnyt? Hän näytti samalta, mutta oli kaikkea muuta kuin arka ja tappeli kuin ahma. Norjan täytyi käyttää koko painoaan painaakseen hänet maahan. Ja koko tämän ajan poika jatkoi kiroustulvaansa.

"Lopeta," Norja ärähti. "Tai murran jotain."

Riuhtominen ja huudot kuolivat välittömästi. Poika makasi aloillaan huohottaen raskaasti, mutta Norja ei hellittänyt otettaan. "Tämä ei todellakaan ole Landvættir," hän sanoi vilkaisten Ruotsia. "Mutta olet oikeassa: ei hän ihminenkään ole."

"Mitä hemmettiä oikein tarkoitat? Tunnetteko te jo tämän kakaran?" Tanska kysyi viitaten poikaan.

"Olen nähnyt hänet muutaman kerran," Ruotsi myönsi hiljaa.

"Onko hän varastanut sinultakin?"

"Ei, vain katsellut."

Norja alkoi hitaasti vapauttaa poikaa pysyen kuitenkin lähellä siltä varalta, että tämä yrittäisi jotain. Poika katsoi häntä varuillaan tietämättä, mitä vanhempi poika suunnitteli. Kun mitään ei tapahtunut, hän nousi hitaasti istumaan.

"Hänessä on tosiaan jotain outoa," Tanska sanoi tiiraten häntä. "Voisiko hän olla yksi meistä? Valtio?"

Norja avasi suunsa käskeäkseen häntä olemaan hiljaa, jos hänellä ei ollut mitään älykästä sanottavaa, mutta sulki sen sitten, koska tanskalainen oli kerrankin tehnyt järkevän ehdotuksen.

"Se selittäisi kaiken," Ruotsi myönsi lopulta.

"Jep, hänen on pakko olla. Okei, kakara, mikä sinun nimesi on?" Tanska kysyi astuen pojan eteen.

Pojan silmät laajenivat ja hän kompuroi taaksepäin törmäten Norjaan. Tämä sai hänet säpsähtämään ja ryömimään toiseen suuntaan. Hän ei pysähtynyt ennen kuin oli tarpeeksi kaukana heistä kummastakin. Sen jälkeen hän kääriytyi tiukaksi keräksi ja hautasi kasvonsa polviinsa näyttäen kertakaikkisen surkealta.

"Te pelotatte häntä," Ruotsi sanoi ja meni penkomaan omia pakkauksiaan. Löydettyään sen, mitä etsi, hän käveli pojan luo ja kumartui tämän viereen, mutta piti pienen välimatkan yrittäen olla säikyttämättä häntä uudestaan. "Sinun täytyy olla nälkäinen," hän sanoi niin ystävällisesti kuin pystyi.

Violetit silmät kurkistivat polvien yli. "Tässä." Ne laajenivat, kun ne huomasivat palan leipää, jonka Ruotsi ojensi hänelle. "Saat sen."

Poika ei tehnyt mitään ottaakseen leivän, joten hän jätti sen hänen viereensä ja palasi paikalleen nuotion ääreen.

Hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen, kun kaikki kolme tarkkailivat poikaa. Tanska rikkoi sen jälleen ilmoittamalla, että hänkin oli nälkäinen ja tarpoi takaisin varusteidensa luo. Hän nakkasi Norjalle nyytillisen kuivattua lihaa. "Jos kakara syö, sitten mekin voimme."

Ruotsi tarkkaili silmäkulmastaan, kuinka poika epäröi. Hän selvästikin halusi leivän, muttei uskaltanut ottaa sitä. Hän seurasi tarkasti, kun muut aloittivat ateriansa, ja kun hän luuli, ettei kukaan nähnyt, hän kurotti hieman, nappasi leivän ja kääriytyi takaisin palloksi.

Kun he kolme lopettelivat päivällistään, ja poika näykki omaansa, Ruotsi päätti toistaa Tanskan aikaisemman kysymyksen: "Mikä sinun nimesi on?"

Poika ei vastannut mitään, ja ainoa merkki, että hän oli edes kuullut kysymyksen, olivat hänen silmänsä, jotka hän lukitsi tiukasti maahan edessään.

Ruotsi yritti toista kysymystä: "Mistä olet kotoisin?"

Poika ei vastannut siihenkään, ja Ruotsi oli jo kääntymässä takaisin nuotioon päin, kun tämä kohotti vapisevan käden ja osoitti itään.

"No, ainakin kakara ymmärtää meitä," Tanska huomautti.

"Et voi jatkuvasti kutsua häntä tuolla tavoin," Norja sanoi.

"Miksen? Hän kieltäytyi kertomasta nimeään."

"Sitten meidän täytyy keksiä hänelle toinen nimi, kunnes hän kertoo oikean. Jotain sellaista kuin esimerkiksi Österland, kun hän kerran tulee idästä."

"Kuulostaa hyvältä."

"Minä pitäydyn kakarassa."

Tämä ansaitsi läimäytyksen Norjalta, joka johti tavalliseen kinasteluun. Pian Ruotsi kyllästyi seuraamaan heidän nahisteluaan ja kääntyi katsomaan poikaa. Yllätyksekseen hän huomasi, että poika oli mennyt makuulle ja nukahtanut. Hän oli hellyttävin näky, jonka Ruotsi saattoi kuvitella. Liekit saivat hänen hiuksensa kimaltamaan ja hänen kasvonsa olivat rauhalliset, kaikki aikaisempi kiihkeys poissa. Ruotsi nousi ja meni käärimään hänet viittaansa. Poika liikahti hieman, mutta jatkoi uniaan.

Hymy kareili hänen huulillaan, kun hän palasi nuotion ääreen. Tanska ja Norja olivat vihdoinkin lakanneet tappelemasta ja keskustelivat nyt seuraavan päivän matkasuunnitelmista. Ruotsi kuunteli heitä puolella korvalla katse edelleen vaeltaen nukkuvaan hahmoon. Tämä oli ehdottomasti söpöin asia, jonka hän oli koskaan nähnyt.

* * *

Ensimmäinen asia, jonka Ruotsi teki aamulla herättyään, oli tarkistaa poika. Hän syöksähti suoraan istuilleen huomatessaan paikan, jossa poika oli ollut, tyhjäksi.

"Hän lähti."

Hän katsahti Norjaa, joka yritti saada eilisiltaisia hiiliä syttymään uudestaan.

"Hän oli jo poissa, kun heräsin. Hän jätti viittasi," hän sanoi osoittaen tavarapinoa Ruotsin nukkumapaikan vieressä.

"Se kakara!" Tanska hypäten sängystä tukka joka suuntaan sojottaen. Hän tietenkin pölli kaikki tavaramme ja livahti karkuun, kun me-!"

"Hän ei ottanut mitään ja palautti kaiken, mitä oli jo eilen illalla ottanut," Norja keskeytti osoittaen jälleen pinoa.

"Hän oli varastanut tavaraa jo ennen kuin nappasin hänet? Selvä, tästä lähin en jätä varusteitani koskaan silmistäni," Tanska paasasi.

Ruotsi sulki hänen jaarittelunsa mielestään ja juoksutti kättään siististi viikatulla kankaalla. Mikään sen päälle asetelluista tavaroista ei ollut kovin tärkeä ja he eivät olisi osanneet kaivata niitä moneen päivään, vain hieman ruokaa, pieni veitsi ja köyden pätkä. Hän lepuutti kättään sinisellä kankaalla. Ehkä hänen yrityksensä illalla eivät olleet täysin hedelmättömiä. Ehkä seuraavalla kerralla…

* * *

**Toivottavasti nautitte lukemastanne! Ja nyt hieman jaarittelua niille, joita kiinnostaa:**

**Ensinnäkin käännös:**

"Dit svin!" = "Paskiainen!" **(tanska)**

**Ja sitten randomeja historian palasia, joita käytin säälittä hyväkseni. Niin kauan kuin täällä metsissä on kukaan asustanut, olemme myös olleet jonkinlaisessa kanssakäymisessä lahdentakaisten naapuriemme kanssa, mutta tarinan vuoksi sijoitin Suomen ja Ruotsin ensikohtaamisen rautakaudelle. Tämä sen vuoksi, että rautakausi loppui n. 1150 kun ruotsalaisten valloitusretki Suomeen päättyi. Sitä edeltävältä ajalta ei ole kirjoitettua aineistoa. Tein aivan tietoisen ajoitusvirheen, kun pistin Norjan nimeämään Suomen Österland'ksi (kirjaimellisesti 'Itämaa'). Nimi tuli käyttöön vasta keskiajalla, kun Suomesta tuli osa Ruotsia.**

**Tanskalaiset ja norjalaiset eivät ainakaan vielä tähän aikaan seikkailleet Suomessa (myöhemmistäkin puuhista on vain hämäriä tarinoita), mutta jälleen kerran tarinan tarpeet jyräävät todelliset faktat.**

**Seuraava luku on jo kirjoitettu englanniksi, saa nähdä, milloin aika riittää sen kääntämiseen.**


End file.
